


A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green

by CompassRose



Series: Chartreuse [3]
Category: Fandom Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Gen, I blame Gerard Nolst Trenité for this honestly, Limericks, Mention of alcohol, abuse of rhyme schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Eight limericks written for the prompt "create fan art of your mascot," during the first week of the first annualVoiceTeamchallenge, celebrating Team Chartreuse.
Series: Chartreuse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764313
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green

_Doggerel fan art for Team Chartreuse written by CompassRose_

**1.**

Chartreuse is a mysterious liquor  
The ingredients aren’t on the sticker  
It’s a luminous green  
From herbs, it would seem,  
And in spite of the monks it’s a kicker.

**2.**

Said they, “This is very strange juice.  
I wish that I'd thought to refuse.  
That green is peculiar;  
The smell's unfamiliar—  
Let's sip—ah, it's full of chartreuse.”

**3.**

Liquor might not be your thing  
But colour makes everything sing!  
May we suggest chartreuse  
as a green for your use?  
A sensational shade for the spring!

**4.**

Some colours have names unpretentious;  
Red, yellow, and blue aren't contentious.  
But honey or puce,  
Mauve, peacock or spruce  
Or chartreuse are a tad ostentatious.

**5.**

Among colours, Chartreuse is intense.  
Some might call it a visual offense.  
This bright yellow-green  
Demands to be seen  
So with all restraint let's dispense!

**6.**

When ordering cocktails in France  
Branch out from the usual absinthe?  
Consider Chartreuse  
It will surely seduce  
If only you give it a chance.

**7.**

The monks of Chartreuse, while concocting,  
Said, "No brewing tisanes or decocting  
Will showcase our skill  
Like a blend from the still,  
So let's give 'em the more potent option."

**8.**

When it came to a name for our team  
We didn’t take much time to scheme.  
“Chartreuse is so fancy!”  
We said. “We just can’t see  
Aught nicer of which we could dream.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064129) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique), [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher)




End file.
